


My Favourite Colour Is Blue

by King1Pin



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dabi origins, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Other, Shouto Todoroki is Dabi’s brother, calm down, its just a bit of fun, never will be, this isn’t cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King1Pin/pseuds/King1Pin
Summary: Toya Todoroki grew up in a world that every assumed was perfect, but Toya was the only one who knew it wasn’t, and he was the only one who knew he had to get out.When he meets a child in junior high, they bond until they are stuck together like glue. Meaning they act the same, and believe in the same thing; Stain’s ideology.During their first year at the hero school UA, Toya disappears and the world is convinced he’s dead and his friend suffers the bitter consequences. Only for him to resurface to his old friend five years later. They have a lot to catch up on, but they just don’t have the time until Toya disappears again, this time, dead for real.Or so they thought.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the origins of Dabi, so just to clear things up  
> Future Villain Dabi: Toya Todoroki  
> My character: Dabi Minamoto  
> This is in no way cannon, and in no way do I think this ever will be, it’s just a bit of fun I thought I’d add to the theory that Dabi is a Todoroki

Toya could remember the good times, despite them coming far and few between. Before his quirk manifested itself, before everything seemed to turn on its head. The time his mother was happy, when she could hold him and all felt right with the world. The time when his father, Enji Todoroki, better known as Endeavour, would never lay his hands on his wife, Rei. They’d go on days out together to the park, or the playground. But regardless, they were happy. Whilst it was organised, fake and there was no love between Enji and Rei, it was happy and peaceful enough that he missed it.

 

Things went wrong when his quirk manifested at age four. Because his father Enji wanted to create a child with half hot half cold quirk, he wished that Toya would have such a quirk; a quirk that could surpass All Might. But he didn’t, and his quirk wasn’t even Rei’s or Enji’s. It was a mutation. A change in what was right; instead he possessed the blue flame quirk. Whilst it was a strong quirk, some even said it was stronger than Endeavour’s, it wasn’t what Enji wanted. So Enji decided to have another child until the half and half quirk manifested itself in one of them.

 

That was when it all went wrong. That was when Enji began to either completely ignore Toya’s existence or hit him. To him, Toya was a small punching bag when it suited him. He used to resist, he used to scream and cry and tell him to stop, but he soon learnt that there was no point, and that his father would hurt him until he bled regardless, so he learnt to stay quiet.

 

His mother quickly became a target too. It started with over-possessiveness; Enji constantly asking where Rei was and being unreasonably distrustful of her. Then they’d be constantly yelling at each other, and no matter where Toya was in the house, whether he was in his room or in the garden, he could hear them. And they were always arguing about him, about his quirk, his worth as a child or if they were still going to send him to UA or not. Then, from arguments it progressed to physical abuse; Enji would beat her, slap her and use his fire quirk against her. And Toya felt powerless to stop it; he was powerless to stop it. He was only four years old, nothing he could do could’ve stopped it from happening.

 

Nine months on from Toya’s fourth birthday, his sister Fuyumi was born. Toya felt incredibly protective of Fuyumi; he wouldn’t let Enji near her if he could help it. But he found that after Fuyumi’s birth, Enji All but forgot about him, and concentrated on Fuyumi and again hoping for a half and half quirk. He felt guilty for being happy that his father no longer looked to him to release his anger on, but he’d come to realise that it couldn’t be helped.

 

When Toya was six and Fuyumi was two, Natsuo was born. Whilst Fuyumi’s quirk hadn’t manifested by the time he was born, according to Enji there was no doubt in his mind Fuyumi had an ice quirk. She looked too much like her mother for it to be otherwise. So now, Fuyumi was one of discarded children too, and her and Toya became close, and taught each other things that their father was supposed to. They’d play soccer together and Toya would show her little tricks with his quirk and she’d love it, then when her quirk manifested, she’d show him some ice tricks that she knew.

 

Enji thought the world was trying to spite him when at four years old, Natsuo manifested an ice quirk too. He cursed the world and attempted once more to create his view of a golden child.

 

Then, when Toya was ten, when Fuyumi was six and when Natsuo was four, Shoto was born. The blessing, the golden child, the thing that Enji was always looking for. Whilst he didn’t manifest a quirk until age four like everyone else, all the signs were there that he was the half and half child he was looking for. His white and red hair, his two different coloured eyes were all the signs he needed.

 

He then, concentrated all of his efforts onto Shoto. The other children didn’t matter to him anymore, his didn’t need his wife anymore, all he needed was Shoto.

 

/\/\/\

 

When Toya began at junior high school, he just wanted to hide away. The anxiety he felt was eating him alive because now people would know he was a Todoroki. They weren’t little children playing with toy diggers in sandpits and not caring about anything else but who’s toys were who’s, but people who recognised a hero’s name when they heard it, and people who were beginning to decide what they wanted to do with their futures. They all knew who he was, and he hated it. He didn’t want to be associated with his father, but his surname didn’t give him much of a choice.

 

One day though, whilst being sat on the back row alone as it usually went during homeroom, his teacher came in with a child bouncing along behind him, acting almost too happy for where he was. School.

 

“Class.” His teacher said loudly to get their attention, and whilst he didn’t get everyone’s attention, he had Toya’s firm intrigue, which was a first. He then turned to the child who was definitely smiling too much. “Introduce yourself.” He told him.

 

The child nodded and turned to the class. “My name is Dabi Minamoto, nice to meet you!”

 

The rest of the children in the class mumbled some kind of response and then turned back to each other to continue the conversations they were already having with each other.

 

The teacher sighed and rubbed his temples frustratedly. “Go sit next to Todoroki at the back there.” He pointed.

 

Dabi nodded and walked over to Toya and took the window seat to the left of him. He put his bag on the floor and got out his books for the ensuing Algebra lesson they were about to have.

 

During the lesson, it was easy for Toya to tell that Dabi was struggling. His brow furrowed every so often, he tapped his pencil on his desk quite annoyingly and almost constantly looked out of the window to try and find something better to look at other than the questions that the teacher had written on the chalk board.

 

He looked over to Toya, who had already finished all the questions at this point and sighed. “You’re really good at this, huh?” Dabi sighed.

 

“Suppose so.” Toya replied nonchalantly. From how little he was complimented, he wasn’t exactly sure how to receive them.

 

“No, don’t suppose so, you are!” He smiled. “Now, Todoroki, can you help me? Please? I don’t want to do bad on my first day and because you’re a really nice person, you’ll help me?

 

“Call me Toya instead and I’ll help you.”

 

Dabi cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. “Do you not like being called Todoroki or something?”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t like my surname much.” He told Dabi.

 

Dabi nodded. “Fair enough, I get it. I don’t like being called Minamoto that much either, so call me Dabi and we’ll be fine.”

 

Toya nodded, got up from his desk and walked over to Dabi to help him.

 

“Todoroki, what are you doing?” The teacher asked him when he saw Toya leaning over Dani’s back and pointing thnigs out in his book.

 

“I’m helping him sir.” Toya said. “He said he didn’t understand and asked for my help, sir.”

 

The class murmured amongst themselves before turning back to their work. Toya usually didn’t help, or even talk to anyone else. He avoided contact with people most of the time, so to see him talking and helping Dabi was a surprise for everyone.

 

/\/\/\

 

When lunch came around, most of the kids in class went down to the cafeteria and ate their lunch there, but both Dabi and Toya stayed in the classroom by themselves. Dabi pulled out a small bento and began to eat it, whilst Toya just put his head on the desk and fell asleep.

 

Dabi would glance over at Toya every now and then, to see if he pulled out something to eat at any point, but he didn’t and throughout most of lunch he slept. Dabi frowned.

 

Not long before the end of lunch, Toya came around from his nap and looked around the room to see if the next lesson had started.

 

“How long until the start of next period?” He asked Dabi sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

 

Dabi swallowed the rice he had in his mouth and looked to the clock on the wall behind Toya because Toya couldn’t be bothered to do it himself. “About ten minutes.” Dabi replied, getting ready to eat another mouthful.

 

Toya sighed and nodded, before putting his head back on the desk and closing his eyes again.

 

“Do you want some of my bento?” Dabi asked him.

 

Toya sat up again and looked at Dabi confusedly. “Why are you offering me some of your lunch?”

 

“Because you haven’t eaten anything and I was wondering if you were hungry.” Dabi said as if the answer were obvious, which it was.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Dabi rolled his eyes. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t offer you any would I, stupid. Now, if you want some, come on because I will eat it all if you don’t come over soon.”

 

Toya actually ate lunch that day, for the first time in a long time, since he started junior high school. His father would never let him anywhere near the kitchen to make food, his mother was too unwell or she was too busy with Shoto to make him any and he didn’t have any money to pay for canteen food, so most of the time he’d go hungry until he got home. If his father wasn’t home he’d sneak into the kitchen and eat anything he could get his hands on, but sometimes his father was home and he couldn’t do that.

 

Dabi handed him the chopsticks and let him have his fill of the food left in his bento box, that in reality he wasn’t going to eat because he wasn’t hungry anymore and he didn’t want the food to go to waste. He also wondered why Toya didn’t have any food with him, despite how hungry he was, and thought he’d give him some of his.

 

“Why don’t you have a bento of your own? Or go to the cafeteria to eat?” Dabi asked as Toya wolfed it all down.

 

“I forgot to make a bento.” Toya replied with a mouthful. “And I don’t have any money to buy cafeteria food.”

 

Dabi nodded. “Well, if you forget food, you can always have some of mine.” He told him. “My mom always puts way too much in mine.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure. And, if you really want, she probably wouldn’t mind making you your own bento. She’s nice like that, would do anything for anyone.”

 

Toya shook his head. “I couldn’t let you do that, that’s too much.”

 

Dabi shrugged and leant back in his chair. “The offer is there if you want it because seriously, if I ask my mom will do it.”

 

Toya smiled. It felt weird. Toya never smiled, never. He never had a reason to, nor a cause to try. But now, Dabi made him smile and he liked the feeling. It was a good sort of weird.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He replied.

 

/\/\/\

 

Toya didn’t see much of Dabi the rest of the school day. He guessed that maybe they didn’t have that many classes together, and so he just got on with his day. But he couldn’t say he wasn’t slightly disappointed that Dabi wasn’t there with him, because when he asked him for help in Algebra earlier, it gave him some odd sense of purpose, like he was there to help him. Then, when Dabi gave him some of his lunch, it felt like for the first time he was being genuinely friendly, and wasn’t being nice to him because he was a Todoroki or because he had no friends. It felt like Dabi genuinely wanted to be friends with him, but he was yet to confirm that thought.

 

Toya was walking down the street the school was on to get home when he heard fast footsteps behind him. His back went stiff as he anticipated some kind of attack or reporter to jump at him and ask him about Endeavour, but the footsteps came to stop when they came beside him.

 

“Toya!” Dabi exclaimed, sounding slightly out of breath. “I’m glad I caught up to you. I thought I was going to have to walk home by myself.”

 

“I’m walking to the bus stop, just down the street.” Toya replied with his hands dug deeply in his pockets.

 

“Oh.” He said. “That sucks.”

 

“Yeah it does. I would walk home with you otherwise, I live on the outskirts of town, it’s a good twenty minute bus ride.”

 

“I live a little ways away. Past the bus stop and around a few corners.”

 

Toya looked away from Dabi then to his feet. “You moves here recently, did you?” He asked.

 

He saw a small frown appear on Dabi’s face, which tugged at his heart strings because all day he hadn’t seen anything on the kid’s face other than a wide smile.

 

“Yeah.” He replied, a lot quieter than earlier. “My dad left my mom, we didn’t have enough money to keep paying for our house, so we had to move. I don’t hate this though, I like our new house, I just.. I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I miss my dad, even though I know he’s an asshole.” He seethed.

 

Toya nodded in agreement. “This isn’t going to be any consolation.” He said. “But my dad’s an asshole too.”

 

Dabi’s head turned to meet Toya’s eyes so fast he thought his head was going to come off of his shoulders. “Enji Todoroki, Endeavour, a Hero, is an asshole?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Toya mumbled. “But you can’t tell anyone, he’ll hurt us otherwise.”

 

Dabi frowned. “He’s that kind of asshole, huh? An abusive asshole?”

 

Toya nodded again.

 

“That sucks. I mean, my dad was an asshole, but a cheating asshole is better than an abusive asshole I guess. Man, I’m sorry you’ve got to live with that.”

 

“I’m going to get out as soon as I can.” Toya declared. “As soon as I have enough money and I’m old enough, I’m going to get my own place, and I’m going to take by brothers and sister and mom with me.”

 

Dabi smiled. “Can’t wait to hear about your new place.”

 

They came to a stop when they reached the bus stop. They looked around for a while and Dabi stood with Toya whilst he looked at the bus schedule to make sure he wasn’t going to be alone when he waited for the bus.

 

When he found his bus was going to arrive in five minutes, Toya turned back to Dabi. “Thanks for walking with me.” He said.

 

“No problem.” Dabi replied as he turned away to begin waking. “See you tomorrow!” He yelled.

 

“See you then!” Toya yelled back.

 

/\/\/\

 

Dabi took his shoes off at the door and threw his bag on the stairs when he got into his house.

 

His mom was sat on the couch watching TV with the family cat perched on her lap. They both looked to him when he came in and flopped next to his mom and began stroking the cat.

 

“How was your first day at school?” She asked him.

 

“Good.” He replied.

 

“Was is okay?”

 

“I didn’t get the Algebra they were trying to teach me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“But this guy called Toya helped me out. We hung out a lot of the day when we could, I gave him some of my lunch because he didn’t have any, and I walked to the bus stop with him.”

 

“You’re on a first name basis with him already?”

 

“Kind of. He doesn’t like his surname much he said, doesn’t like being called it but the teachers do it anyway.”

 

“What’s his surname?”

 

“Todoroki.”


	2. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi would take the fall for Toya. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realised after reading some chapters in the manga and looking at the wiki that some names are spelt differently. I hope the way I’m spelling Toya/Touya or Shoto/Shouto doesn’t bother anyone. Let me know if it does and I can change it.

Dabi slammed his hands on the picnic bench angrily. “Why aren’t you going to UA?” He asked.

 

Junior High had gone thick and fast for the both of them. Toya came out of his secluded shell quickly thanks to Dabi’s arrival. He began to make more friends as Dabi did, and people began to realise he wasn’t just Endeavour’s son, but his own person. In fact, they found he was nothing like Endeavour, loud or heroic, but quiet and logical. Dabi however was loud and boisterous, as Toya found out extremely quickly after meeting him. They were very much so foils of each other, but that’s why they got on so well.

 

Now, at the age of fifteen, they were both getting ready to go to High School, and part of that process included them picking a school to attend. They’d both talked and expressed a want to go to UA and get a hero’s license, whilst their desire to actually become heroes was rather thin on the ground, they wanted to go just to show they could.

 

Toya’s quirk was perfect for being a hero; it was powerful, unrelenting and perfectly fitted for combat and that was called ‘Cremation’. Whilst Dabi’s quirk wasn’t quite like that. It was a quirk known as ‘Glitch’ and allowed him to phase in and out of reality, like a computer glitch, and like a computer virus, he could corrupt a person so they couldn’t use their quirk. So whilst his quirk was good, it wasn’t well suited for the entrance exams at UA.

 

Toya was the one with a really good chance at becoming a big shot hero, like his father Endeavour or maybe even better, but he was the one who’d settled on not going.

 

“My dad said I couldn’t go.” Toya sighed, as he put in an earbud that Dabi offered him. “I don’t really believe in heroes anyway, so I guess I’m not too angry but if you’re going to go, I don’t really want to be alone.

 

“You don’t believe in heroes?” Dabi questioned as he picked a song from his playlist and played it. “Oh, is it all to do with that Stain guy you talk about? All heroes are doing it for themselves, and that kind of shit?”

 

“Yeah-” He answered “-and the fact that my dad is the number two hero and a total asshole that has put me off being a hero forever.”

 

Dabi nodded. “I get the Stain thing. I think he’s right in all that he says but I think that he’s just a bit of a creep really.” He blew a bubble with the bubble gum in his mouth. “I mean, have you seen him?”

 

Toya smiled and laughed a little.

 

Nowadays, Toya spent most of his time out of his family home and when he was out he spent most of that time with Dabi at his house, playing with his cat because his car is adorable, or sat in the park listening to music until it was dark outside, like they were now. He’d only go home late at night, after all the buses have stopped coming, and he’d sneak in through the window so that he wasn’t punished by his father, or wake any of his other siblings up, or maybe he wouldn’t go home at all and stay at Dabi’s house. He avoided his father and his family at all cost, and that came with a consequence.

 

The consequence being he wasn’t close to his family anymore. He’d forgotten where Fuyumi went to school, how old Natsuo was and he barely remembered what Shoto looked like. He didn’t know when his mother was put in a mental institution but apparently she had been after burning Shoto with hot water, which he had no idea happened until he ran into Fuyumi when trying to sneak back in. And on the rare occasion when he ran into Enji trying to get back in, they’d yell at each other because Toya decided that he wasn’t going to take his abuse lying down anymore. He wasn’t going to let his father push him around anymore, and so there was a huge amount of tension in the house now, hence why he was trying to avoid it.

 

“He is a bit weird.” Toya said.

 

“A bit is an understatement.” Dabi laughed. “Anyway, your dad isn’t letting you go to UA?

 

“He says I’m not good enough for it. That I’m not good enough to become a top class hero, so why bother?”

 

“Fuck your dad.” He spat. “But like seriously, fuck him, you’re totally good enough to be pro hero! Your quirk is way better than mine, if anything you’d be the one to pass and I wouldn’t. My quirk isn’t suited for combat at all.”

 

“I wish I could go, really.” Toya frowned. “But I don’t even want to be a hero really. If I was to become a hero, I’d do it just to stick it to him.”

 

“Well, isn’t that reason enough to become a hero?” Dabi asked him. “Prove to him you are worth sending to UA, show him your good enough and prove to him you can be a better hero than he is, which wouldn’t be very hard.”

 

Toya laughed. “I suppose so, but still, how would I go? My dad doesn’t want me to go, so what am I going to do?”

 

“Sign up without telling him.”

 

Toya reacted as if he were choking on air, before looking at Dabi like he was crazy. “Are you deranged? Are you seriously telling me to go behind my dad’s back? I’ll get decapitated if he finds out!”

 

Dabi sighed. “I’m not telling you to do, but it’s the only thing I can think of. Is there any other way to get a heroes license? No. If you really don’t want to be a hero, don’t go. But, I want you there at UA with me, if I get in that is.”

 

Toya put his head on the picnic table and sighed. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. But I have to decide soon and I don’t want to have my dad pick my future for me.”

 

Dabi put his head on the table too, so that he was looking eye to eye with Toya. For a few minutes they stared at each other intensely, with the setting sun behind the both of them. Toya yawned, which made Dabi smile.

 

“What’s so funny?” Toya asked.

 

“You.” Dabi replied. “Your yawning...it’s cute.”

 

“Wow, I’ve never had someone compliment my yawn before.”

 

Dabi laughed. “So, are you going home tonight?”

 

Toya shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m finding this bench pretty comfortable right now.”

 

“What a coincidence.” Dabi closed his eyes. “Me too.”

 

/\/\/\/

 

Toya woke up and found that he was still in the park, sat on the picnic bench with the lines in the wood slightly imprinted into his face. He looked and saw that Dabi was still soundly asleep on the bench, as if he actually found it comfortable. It definitely wasn’t, not in the position he was sat in.

 

He looked so peaceful. He had a light smile on his face and every so often his eyelids fluttered as if he were about to wake up, but he wouldn’t and instead he’d continue to make quiet snoring noises. It was the kind of peace that Toya wish he had, knew of understood, but he never really had it,

 

Toya sighed and began trying to shake Dabi awake by shaking his arm and whispering his name, because it was way after ten o’ clock and the park was most certainly closed. He began to stir and rubbed his eyes.

 

“What?” Dabi asked as he yawned.

 

“I think we should go.” Toya replied. “The park’s closed and if we get caught in here, we’ll get arrested for trespassing and I don’t know a out you, but getting arrested would seriously piss off my dad.”

 

“Shit.” He muttered as he got up from the bench and grabbed his school bag, as did Toya, before he grabbed Toya’s hand and began pulling him towards the park gates, in hope they weren’t actually locked or impossible to climb over. “I didn’t even known parks had closing times.”

 

“Neither did I.” Toya replied as he loosely followed Dabi’s lead. “Until I saw the sign when we walked in here earlier. I forgot.”

 

When they reached the fencing around the park, and came close to the gate, it was clear that the gate was locked, due to the large padlock keeping the two gate doors firmly together.

 

Dabi cursed under his breath, knowing that he had a way out already and Toya didn’t. He could easily glitch through the fence and get away, but then Toya would be left behind and his conscience couldn’t take that, so he looked around and tried to come up with a plan before the policeman on patrol inevitably came back around and caught them.

 

“Right.” Dabi said as he got on one knee by the fence and joined his hands together. “I’ll give you a boost.”

 

“You’ll give me a what?” Toya replied.

 

“A boost. Stand on my hands and use them to push yourself up and over the fence. I’ll glitch through afterwards.”

 

Toya nodded, and hoped he hadn’t stood in any dog poo as he stood on Dabi’s hand and grabbed on to the top of the fence whilst Dabi pushed him up. Once he had a solid grip on the fence, he pushed himself up and then over it. Dabi threw his bag up and over after him.

 

“Hey, who’s there?” The person they guessed to be the patrolling policeman called out, as he waved his flashlight about.

 

“Shit.” Dabi muttered as he glitched through the fence. He pointed to Toya what direction to run in, and they soon both began to run as fast as the could away from the policeman now chasing them and frequently telling them to stop.

 

“Where do we go?” Toya called to Dabi.

 

“Go home!” Dabi told him. “I’ll get him to follow me and then I’ll loose him by glitching! Then I’ll go home!”

 

“Are you sure you can get away from him? I don’t want to leave you to get in trouble!”

 

“Your dad’ll beat you if you get arrested, my mom’ll give me a slap on the nose. Go! If I get arrested don’t worry about it, I’ll just tell them I fell asleep on a park bench after doing homework.”

 

Toya knew what Dabi was saying was true, and he didn’t want that, though he thought that was selfish to think. To be willing to leave your friend to get potentially caught by cops, so that your own ass isn’t beat? That felt selfish to him, but he was a selfish person.

 

“Don’t get caught.” Toya told him. “Please?”

 

“Sure!”

 

And they split off.

/\/\/\/

 

When Toya got home, it was around one in the morning. His father and all his siblings would be in bed and so he thought that would make it easy to get back into the house and to his room. He was wrong.

 

He opened the front door as quietly as he could, took his shoes off and lined them up with everyone else’s so it looked like he’d been back all along. He Hund his jacket up on one hook and his school bag on another an then made his way into the house.

 

But as he tried to sneak past the lounge to the stairs, the lights suddenly turned on despite Toya being unaware of any other presence in the room, and saw his father sat, certainly angry looking on the couch. But when did Enji Todoroki ever look anything but angry? Yeah, never.

 

“Where have you been?” Enji asked.

 

He didn’t know why his father cared so much, but sighed in order to give himself time to come up with a lie. “I fell asleep in the park whilst doing my homework. I woke up an hour ago and came back as soon as I could.” Toya told him.

 

“Were you with that friend of yours? Dabi?”

 

“How do you know him?” Toya frowned.

 

“Fuyumi told me she saw you sneaking back in one night and she asked where you’d been, and you said with your friend Dabi. Were you with him?”

 

“You know what? Yes, I was.” He spat. “Is that a problem for you? Because if it is, I don’t give a shit.”

 

“I didn’t think you would.” Enji sighed. “You need to stop coming in so late.”

 

“Why do you care?” Toya yelled. “You only care about Shoto because he’s the fucking golden child! Why do you give a shit all of a sudden? Are you trying to be a better father are something? Because it’s not working!”

 

“You want to go to UA don’t you?”

 

Toya stopped in his tracks. “What?”

 

“You want to go to UA, don’t you? If you stop this rebellious phase you’re going through, I’ll be willing to send you to UA.”

 

“Why the sudden change of heart? Do you finally feel sorry? I hope you do.”

 

Enji sighed. “Your quirk is strong. When it’s completely honed it’ll be even stronger, and UA can help with that, since I’m concentrating on Shoto I can’t help you with that. UA can.”

 

“And what about my ‘rebellious phase’ needs to change?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“Stop coming in so late, abide by the curfew I give you and come home straight from school.”

 

“But what if I want to hang out with my friends? Like Dabi, for example?”

 

“You have to check in with me first, so see if I allow it.”

 

Toya though for a second. His dad could be lying right now, or he could be telling the truth, but Toyota didn’t know what his dad telling the truth looked like, so he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

He did want to go to UA, he really did and so he decided to make the jump and take the risk on willingly.

 

“Okay.” Toya nodded. “Thanks...” he said, sounding uncertain because he’d never said thanks to his father, ever.

 

He had no idea why or when his father changed his mind, and the fact that he did gave Toya cause for concern but if he wanted to go to UA, which he did, he had to make the sacrifice and put the trust he didn’t have in his father. To get to UA, he had to do whatever it took.

 

/\/\/\/

 

Apparently, the policeman chasing Dabi had a super speed quirk, and not five minutes after him and Toya split off from each other had be got himself caught and taken to the police station in the back of a police car.

 

“You kids these days.” The policeman sighed as he pulled Dabi out of the car. “You get yourself into heaps of trouble and think you can get away with it.”

 

Dabi’s face fell. “I was in a park after it closed, I didn’t murder anyone.” He replied.

 

“Well, how do I know that?”

 

“Because I jut told you!”

 

“How do I know I can trust you?”

 

Dabi nodded. “Fair enough, but I swear on my life I didn’t.”

 

The policeman sighed and took him to the desk, where he was booked in by the angriest looking person he’d ever seen in his life. I mean, it was like her eyebrows were slipping off of her face.

 

“Name?” She asked.

 

“Dabi Minamoto.” He replied.

 

She looked up at him in disbelief. “Dabi Minamoto? Really? You expect me to believe that?”

 

“It’s my real name and if you want proof, look hard enough and I bet you’ll find my dad in your system and he’d confirm it because he’s the dumbass who named me that.”

 

“And what’s your dad’s name?”

 

“Noah More but we don’t talk about him anymore, he’s an asshole. So if you’re looking for someone to contact try my mom, she’s called Sana Minamoto, or you can try my sister Niko Minamoto.”

 

The woman frowned but noted his family’s names down and typed something on the decade old computer in front of her.

 

“Age?”

 

“Fifteen.”

 

She turned to the officer. “And where was he apprehended?”

 

“Tsukurimono Street, but I’d been in pursuit from Honto Janai Park.”

 

“You’re getting slower.” She said to him.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Take him to holding three, there will be detective down to talk to him in a few hours time and we’ll try to get ahold of his family.”

 

Dabi was then pulled along by the handcuffs on his wrists to the holding cell and he was locked in there swiftly, and just as he was about to say something snarky to the officer, but the window on the door was shut and he was left alone in the cell.

 

Over the hour he was in there before the detective turned up was painful. It wasn’t the fact that he was in jail right now that hurt, or that his mother would be incredibly disappointedly him, as would his sister, but what hurt him the most was his claustrophobia.

 

The room was small, with a small bench for him to sit on. There were no windows for him to see the outside world, and since the window to the cell that looked out onto the corridor was now shut, Dabi felt like he was trapped.

 

He felt his heart getting faster as he looked around for a way out, even though he knew there wasn’t one. Though he knew he was safe and they actually wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, he felt his hands tremble and his chest ache.

 

When the detective opened the door to talk to him, Dabi was sat in the corner with his head between his knees, breathing in and out in a way that the detective knew was him trying to calm himself down.

 

“Are You okay kid?” The detective asked.

 

Dabi looked up and nodded. “I’m just not a big fan of small spaces with no windows.”

 

The detective nodded and helped Dabi up before getting him to follow him to an interrogation room, that consisted of only a table, two chairs and a mirror that was definitely a one way window. To add to the suspense the room radiated, there was an officer stood in the corner, giving him the evils.

 

“So, you’re going to tell me why you were in a park after it was closed.” He said simply, with a notebook and pen in hand, ready to write down whatever Dabi said.

 

“I was doing homework in the park.” He told the detective. “I fell asleep, and woke up then left the park and was chased by your policeman friend”

 

“Were you alone? No friends with you?

 

“No.”

 

“Why did you run?”

 

“Because it’s a bad area of town, I didn’t know who it was. I thought it could’ve been like, villains or something. So I ran, onto when he caught me did I realise he was a cop.”

 

Dabi mentally high-fived himself, it was a good and believable story that he’d managed to spin on the spot.

 

“What homework were you doing?”

 

He thought for a second. “Algebra. It was an Algebra sheet I hadn’t finished in class that my teacher had asked me to finish for homework.”

 

The detective turned to the officer and he asked if there was any Algebra sheet in his bag, and the officer confirmed as such. He sighed and shut his notebook.

 

“Thanks for your cooperation.”

 

Before he could lead Dabi out of the room back to the holding cell he was in before, a different officer poked his head around the door, looked at Dabi then at the detective.

 

“His mother and sister are here to collect him.”

 

Dabi looked to the clock and sighed.

 

Three am.

 

It was three am, he’d forced his mother to get up and out to get him.

 

The detective nodded and lead Dabi out of the room to the desk he was at earlier with the angry lady, who had been replaced by a much nicer looking man, who looked like he just needed some sleep. His mom and sister were sat on the plastic blue chairs across from it and leaped to their feet when they saw him. But, his sister looked just about ready to kill him, whilst his mother looked worried sick.

 

“Dabi!” His mom yelled as she got up and hugged him. “What did you do this time?”

 

“You’re an actual dumbass, you know that?” Niko said as she folded her arms in frustration. “Do you always stay out this late and get yourself arrested?”

 

“No!” He replied. “I fell asleep in the park, then when I got chased by a policeman because I thought he was like, a villain or something.”

 

“Were you with Toya?”

 

Dabi shook his head. “No, his dad asked him home.”

 

His mom nodded, though she knew her son was lying. It was a habit of his to lie his way out of bad situations, and it always worked with no matter who he lied to. The school principal, his mom, and apparently the police, always fell for it. He was a good liar.

 

The officers let his mom take him home after taking off the handcuffs, and they told the family they’d have to set a time and day for a court date to settle his sentencing, but the detective said it would probably be a small fine, because what he did was just considered a misdemeanour. When he did that, Dabi breathed a small sigh of relief.

 

He got off lucky, but he’d get in more trouble next time they told him, but Dabi was sure there wouldn’t be a next time. He’d be more inconspicuous next time he fell asleep in a park and took the fall for his best friend.

 

When they got in his mom’s car, he was relegated to the back seat and sat there in shame as they drove back to his house. Until his mom sighed and looked at him through the mirror.

 

“You were with Toya, weren’t you?” She asked.

 

“No.” Dabi said. “I told the cops I wasn’t. Why would I lie?”

 

“Dabi, I’m convinced you’re a pathological liar.” Niko added. “Most words that come out of your mouth are lies.”

 

“So, were you with Toya?”

 

“Yes. We fell asleep on the park bench, woke up and climbed over the fence, then the policeman saw us, I told Toya I’d cover for him whilst he ran home, and it just so happened the cop had a speed quirk and he got me.”

 

“Why do you cover for Toya all the time?” His sister asked. “It’s like he’s using you.”

 

“He’s not using me.” Dabi spat. “That I know. I cover for him all the time because if I didn’t, his dad would hurt him. I don’t want that because he’s my friend, so I get in trouble for him because for me there’s smaller consequences.”

 

“His dad abuses him?” His mom said. “Dabi why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“Because he doesn’t want me to do anything. Because his dad will know it’s him who said something and his whole family will get hurt. That’s why he never goes home. He doesn’t want to get hurt.”


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toya is pissing Dabi off, and not for the first time. But this time, there’s more at stake than the golden trophy on Mario Kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m sorry if this is slightly shorter, I didn’t know what else to write.

Toya was beginning to piss Dabi off.

 

It was usually about something trivial, like Toya being good at Mario Kart, or being better at math or English, despite Dabi's dad being english. To put it simply, it was something Dabi could usually put past him but what was bothering him now about Toya was like walking into a brick wall.

 

Speaking of brick walls, to communicate with Toya was like walking into a brick wall. He’d try and invite Toya over, and he’d say he had to babysit. Dabi would suggest going to the park, and Toya would say he had homework to do, and if Dabi suggested doing it together, Toya would say no. He was avoiding Dabi, and it bugging him immensely, it was tearing him apart.

 

That’s why, during one of Toya’s desk naps at lunch break, when Toya couldn’t get away from him, Dabi approached him with the anger of one thousand suns on his face.

 

He sat on the desk in front of Toya, facing him, with his feet resting on a chair. He waited to see if Dabi reacted to the noise he just made, and when he didn’t, Dabi decided to kick Toya. In the knee first, right where Dabi knew he had a bruise from where Natsuo punched him because Toya tried to put him to bed. He winced, but didn’t wake up. It was surprising because that bruise was a damn gnarly bruise. Blue, black green. All the colours.

 

Then, Dabi kicked him in the head. Hard. With his shoe clad foot, right in the temple. To Dabi’s delight, that woke him up with a frightened start, because Dabi was going to kick him in the dick next. Or maybe he wasn’t happy, who knows.

 

“What the hell Dabi?” He said, as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Dabi replied, with a completely deadpan expression, that had an under layer that spoke volumes about the knife Dabi would use to kill his family. “You’ve been avoiding me for like, two weeks asshole! Why? Tell me.”

 

“I felt guilty for you getting arrested.”

 

“Bullshit!” He declared. “I, or my mom rather, only had to pay a fourteen hundred yen fine, but I guess you wouldn’t know because you’ve been avoiding me.”

 

Toya frowned.

 

“So I know you’re lying.” Dabi said ad he got off of the desk and sat on the chair he had his feet on backwards, and rested his chin on the back of the chair. “So why don’t you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me for a few weeks, huh? What did I do that made you avoid me like the plague.”

 

“My dad-”

 

Dabi groaned loudly. “Of course it was your dad. Right, I’d punch your dad straight between the eyes if I could reach, but for now I’d have to settle with punching him in the stomach. What did your dad do?”

 

Toya rolled his eyes and started again. “My dad said I could go to UA if I stopped my ‘rebellious phase’.” He said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

 

“Rebellious phase?”

 

“You know, the coming in late, I have to go straight home, if I want to go out I have to check with him and I just know he’s going to say no, and if he allows me to go out I have to abide by a ten o’ clock curfew. If I want to invite anyone over I have to ask him, and he doesn’t like you a lot, so if I asked him if you could come over he’d definitely say no.”

 

“This is all so your dad will let you go to UA? And you believe him? Because to be honest it sounds like he’s trying to control your life, from what I gathered, just like your mothers.”

 

“I don’t know if I believe him to be fair, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take if it means I go to UA.” Toya explained, despite the fact that he knew Dabi was right, and would disagree completely with what he said. “It’s worth it.”

 

“Toya, it‘s not. You have no social life anymore, and this is going to progress to the point where he won’t let you leave the house for sure.” He shook his head. “There is no point in going to UA if he’s not going to let you be a hero.”

 

“But you’re the one who told me to go to UA behind his back!” Toya yelled.

 

“Yes but that is not the same this as being controlled like a puppet!” He yelled in return. “You’d be able to do shit if he didn’t know!”

 

“Well it’s too fucking late now isn’t it!”

 

Toya got up from his seat in a huff, letting it scrape along the floor with an irritating screech. He sighed as he walked out of the classroom and disappeared down the corridor, with a deep scowl on his face.

 

Dabi sighed and turned the right way around on his seat before putting his head frustratedly on the desk, staring at the doorway Toya had walked out of.

 

He was only telling Toya what he needed to hear, right? He knew that Toya’s situation wasn’t healthy for him, or his siblings, and Dabi was just trying to help him, by not sugar coating it. It was a fact that Enji Todoroki was playing some sort of mind game with Toya and Toya just didn’t see it, or was trying to ignore it. Whatever it was though, Dabi knew Toya was being blind, and he needed to help him see it.

 

/\/\/\/

 

Dabi followed Toya out of school, and caught up with him after a while and even though Toya knew Dabi was there, he ignored him. They walked in silence, Dabi not knowing what to say and Toya refusing to say anything to him out of spite.

 

Toya was angry at Dabi, that much was clear. But for what reason, he didn’t know. Maybe he didn’t what to believe what Dabi said was true, because as much as he hated his father he wanted to believe in him, but because of what Dabi said, he’d sown the seeds of doubt in him. He was conflicted though, that much he knew.

 

Dabi sighed. “Toya-”

 

“Shut up.” Toya replied, not giving what Dabi was going to say a chance to be said.

 

Dabi rolled his eyes. “You know what? No! No Toya, I won’t shut up. I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen to me.”

 

Toya looked at Dabi disconcertedly before letting him continue.

 

“Your dad is probably lying to you, you know that. When have you ever been able to trust him? Ever?”

 

“Never.” Toya mumbled.

 

“Exactly. So why trust him now? What’s so special about this time, huh? What’s at stake that’s making you willing to sacrifice your free will?”

 

“My future’s at stake!” He said. “I want to go to UA because I want to be able to prove to my father that I’m worth something. Me doing this’ll give me the possibility of a good future, because right now my prospects don’t look too great.”

 

Dabi sighed because he doesn’t think all of the sacrifices that Toya is making is worth it. Going to good school so you can become a hero, isn’t worth your freedom, he thought. Toya’s going to regret this, he can tell but he’s so goddamn stubborn that no matter what he tells him, Toya’s not going to listen to him, no matter what he does. Dabi kept telling Toya how stupid he was being in the hopes that he’d get through Toya’s thick skull, but it wasn’t likely.

 

“Toya.” Dabi said. “I wish I could believe you dad, I do. But given his track record for being a dad, I don’t. I want you to go to UA not only because you deserve to, your quirk is so much better suited to being a hero than mine is, but if going to UA means your dad gets to control you like a puppet, it just isn’t worth the pain it’s going to cause.” He tried to explain. “Being a hero is probably overrated anyway, if there’s ones like your dad kicking around.”

 

They both stopped walking when they reached Toya’s bus stop, and they turned to look at each other. Dabi couldn’t tell what Toya was thinking, it was like his eyes were glazed over and they’d locked Dabi out. Unlike Toya, Dabi wad wearing his sadness and disappointment on his sleeve, and Toya could definitely see that and it hurt his feelings to see Dabi so sad and most of all, disappointed in him. It physically pained him.

 

“Look, I’m going to test and see if what my dad says is true.” Toya told him. “If it’s not and he completely destroys my life, you can call I told you so and if he is telling the truth, I can say I told you so, okay?”

 

“This isn’t the compromise I really want to come to.” Dabi replied as he folded his arms in frustration. “But If I get to tell you I told you so, then that’s fine by me.”

 

Toya’s bus pulled up and came to a halt just shy of the bus stop and the doors opened, waiting for Toya to board it. Before Toya left to get on the bus, Dabi enveloped him into a hug, just to let him know that he could come to him and he’d always be there for him.

 

When they pulled apart, Toya almost immediately turned away and onto the bus without looking back at Dabi, who was stood, completely unmoving, in confusion. He didn’t know why Toya had turned away from him so quickly; he thought they’d managed to sought everything out, but the impression Toya just gave him said otherwise.

 

But he didn’t know about the tears that had begun to fall from Toya’s eyes.

 

No one had cared so much for his wellbeing before. No one had ever insisted on him not doing something because it was bad for him; having someone care for him so much was a new feeling, and he didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t know if he liked it.

 

But he like Dabi, that was for sure. Dabi was like his other half; it was the part of Toya that he couldn’t live without. If Dabi wasn’t around, he’d definitely be dead by now, by his own hand or not.

 

/\/\/\/

Dabi slammed his front door angrily, causing the cat to jump and squeal loudly, letting his napping mother know of his return and alerting his sister that he wasn’t in the mood to play around, but Niko loved pushing Dabi’s buttons.

 

“What’s crawled up your ass?” She asked him as she leant up against the kitchen door frame.

 

“Fuck off.” He spat back as he took his shoes off at the door, then shoved his way past her.

 

“Mom!” She yelled. “Dabi just told me to fuck off!”

 

Dabi squinted his eyes at her. “You’re twenty three years old and you’re still telling mom on me? I never told on you when you snuck out.”

 

She grinned.

 

“Bitch.” He muttered.

 

“Regardless.” Niko said as she followed him into the kitchen and threw her arm around his shoulder. “Genuinely what had got you so pissed off?”

 

“Toya has.” He replied as he took their tour to the couch and flopped on it, with his mother sat next to him and his sister on his other side soon after.

 

“How?” His mom asked. “You guys have never fought in your lives, how had you annoyed you so much?”

 

“He’s so ignorant to how much of an asshole his dad really is. And he knows his dad’s a dick, he just doesn’t seem to know how much of dick.”

 

“And that pisses you off?”

 

“Yes! Because one of these days his dad’s gonna hurt him real bad and he won’t be able to do anything about it, and I won’t be able to do anything about it but I’ll feel really bad regardless.”

 

“You have to tell someone.” His mom told him in such a serious way that he’d never seen before. “If it’s such a dangerous situation, you have to tell someone and get him out of there.”

 

“It’s more complicated than that.” He sighed. “He’s got three other siblings and he always says he never tells because he can’t bare being the reason they all get split up in foster care. And he says his dad’ll know it’s him who told, and he’ll find him and take care of him. I just- I can’t stand watching on, but I feel like it’s all I can do.”


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.  
> All's well that ends well, Act One Scene One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling very philosophical when I published this. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy ;)

Dabi knew this was going to happen, but he had gotten his hopes up regardless and now he was disappointed in himself. He knew the chances of him passing the UA entrance exam were slim, that was why he signed up for the general studies course too as a back up plan, but he dreamed of getting into the hero ocurse, and when he didn't, his dreams were crushed.

But Toya had gotten in with ease, and in fact he had one of the highest scores in the whole group. His quirk was well suited for fighting large robots and he had taken down robot after robot to earn the most points. He had impressed all of the teachers with the immsense control he had over his quirk, and when they found out his name was Toya Todoroki, they'd nod and say that his strength makes sense, he's the son of the number two hero after all.

Dabi was happy for Toya sure, but when Toya had texted him saying he had gotten into the her course, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jelousy in his chest. He'd wanted to get into the hero course, so why wasn't he able to? It hurt him that he didn't get in, but he was proud of Toya all the same. Toya then told Dabi that he didn't get into the course, and he thought he could audibly hear Toya scream.

_Toya: That's bullshit! You deserve to be in the course just as much as I do!_

_Dabi:the entrance exam was catered to combat-heavy quirks anyway, I didn't stand a chance. Anyway, its not like we'll never see each other because we still go to the same school!_

_Toya: Yeah but I want to be in the same class as you. We come as a package, you get both of us, not one or the other!_

_Dabi: I know, but all hope isn't lost I swear! One of the teachers said there'll be chances in the year when I'd get chances to transfer to the hero course. So, fingers crossed I will when I get the chance._

_Toya: You better do! Or I will not be happy! With you or UA, because you are perfectly capable of getting yourself into the course._

_Dabi: I know, and will do. Can I come and hang out at your place? My family is giving me this huge pity party about not getting into the hero course and I can't be bothered to deal with it right now._

It took a few minutes for Toya to reply to the last text, probably because he had to deliberate with his father about it, because he knew that Enji didn't like him. Accoring to Enji, he always got Toya into trouble and was the reason he became so reckless and 'rebellious' and now that he'd gotten control over Toya, he didn't want Dabi to loosen that grip.

Toya: My dad said its cool (for the first time ever!) for you to ome over. He's going out soon anyways so he said it doesn't matter, you just have to be gone by seven tonight.

Dabi: Nice! I'll see you soon.

Dabi got up off of his bed and ran downstairs, past his sister on the couch with the cat and his mom in the kitchen, washing up after breakfast. He sat down by the door and slipped on a pair of sneakers and as he was tying them, his mother peaked around the corner to see what he was doing.

"Did you think you could go out without telling me?" She said. "Because suprise! You can't. Where are you going"

"I'm going to Toya's house to hang out." He replied as he finished tying his shoes. "Don't worry, I'll be back by seven."

His mom frowned and leant against the doorframe. "I don't like letting you go over there. I don't trust that you'll get home in one peice. What if his dad hurts you? Or Toya?"

"Don't worry." Dabi patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I won't let him touch either of us. I swear."

"If I find out that he has hurt you in any way, I will not hesitate to call the police on that man and take him to court, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

/\/\/\

Dabi got to Toya's house around twenty minutes later, after taking the same bus that Toya would take home from school. The whole time he was fiddling with his hair nervously.

He knew his mom was rightfully concerned about letting Dabi go to Toya's house. Everything Dabi had told her about Enji, if true (which it was, because how could someone lie about something like that), Dabi was in danger every time he went over there, which to tell you the truth wasn't often because Enji would always say no. But it was often enough for her to worry about it.

When the bus stopped at the right stop, which was the last stop so he really couldn't miss it even if he wanted to, he got off and walked up to the front door. Then, with sweaty palms he knocked on the door, hoping that Toya or one of his siblings would answer the door, and not Enji because as much as Dabi hated him, he was scared of him when it came to face-to-face confrontation.

Dabi's luck was apparently wearing thin because the door opened with a large gush of wind and behind it stood Enji, staring down at with evil and judgemental eyes that stared right through him and into his soul, like he was judging him on the very content of his being.

"Hi." Dabi waved nervously. "Mr Todoroki."

"Dabi." He replied monotoneously. "Toya is in the living room with Natsuo." He stepped aside to allow Dabi inside.

He nodded in thanks and walked into the house, managing to make minimal eye contact with Enji as he went to find Toya.

And he was in the living room with both Natsuo and Fuyumi and they were all playing with small hero dolls; Toya not so willingly, thanks to his distain for heroes, but he seemed to be having fun with them anyway. Dabi had neer seen him smile so much in his life, laughing and going along with whatever they were telling him to do.

"Hi, Toya." Dabi said smiling as he went and took a seat next to Toya and opposite Fuyumi and Natsuo, who both seemed happy to see him. They both liked him quite a lot and it was almost like they saw him as another brother.

"Dabi." Toya smiled as he hugged Dabi, who then hugged both Natsuo and Fuyumi in greeting.

Natsuo then handed him a small figure of an unkown, made up character and smiled. "You can be a villain!" He said. "Toya is a villain too! Me and Fuyumi are going to save the world from the bad guys!"

"AKA, us." Toya whispered to him.

"You sure will save the world from us big, bad guys!"Dabi replied, and immedietly began making whooshing noises with his mouth and made the figurine soar through the air.

Toya smiled at Dabi as his played with his siblings enthusiastically. It was heartwarming to see that Dabi enjoyed this, whatever this was. Like how he enjoyed Dabi's company.

Toya could never quite place the feeling he had when Dabi was beside him. He couldn't tell if it was happiness, comfort or something else, but regardless of whatever this feeling was, he liked Dabi. A whole lot and he hoped that Dabi liked him just as much.

And Dabi did. Though he never told Toya, and with hindsight, he wish he did. He liked being around Toya because he gave off this energy that just made Dabi feel happy and safe. But he hated how he was letting Toya get hurt by his father just because Toya told him not to tell. He trusted Toya's judgement sure, but maybe he didn't know what was really good for himself and his siblings, and his mom.

"So, you didn't get into the hero course?" Toya asked.

Dabi shook his head. "No, I didn't but I'd be lying if I said it suprsied me which is why I signed up to the general studies course too. I wish I had gotten in, but I'll have chances in the year to transfer, so I'm not mad."

"Toya got into the hero course!" Natsuo declared. "He's gonna be a great hero in the future!"

Dabi smiled and looked to Toya, who was grinning at Natsuo with a slight look of embarassment.

"Yeah." Dabi said softly. "He will. And I'll be there with him. If he's gonna be the number one hero, I'll be the number two."


	5. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts, and Dabi are excited. But Toya isn't

Dabi was estatic for his first day at UA. He had his backpack on his back and his uniform done perfectly. He was raring to go because despite not getting into the hero course, he knew that all hope wasn't lost, and it was too soon for him to give up on being a hero just yet. He knew that as long as he waited for the Sports Festival later that year and showed off his quirk to the best of its ability, he'd get into the hero course no sweat. All hope wasn't lost.

He hadn't heard much from Toya over the break. Dabi was always so quick to presume the worst thanks to Enji, but he'd get in contact with him every so often just to make sure he wasn't dead or something and he'd reply rather quickly as per usual, which was almost like music to his ears.

Apparently he'd visit his mom a lot in the mental institution she was in because not being at school, and therefore spending more time with his father made him extremely uncomfortable, so he'd fine any excuse he could to leave. Dabi would always say he could've come to his house, but Toya said he dad would know where to find him if that happened.

Their contact became far and few inbetween as the weeks went by and it was either because Toya just wouldn't reply, or Dabi was out doing things with other family or friends. And during that vacation was the first time Dabi had gone to visit his dad in prison and he would've loved for Toya to have come along for moral support, but when Dabi texted him with the request Toya didn't reply until the next day, and all he said was sorry I didn't see your text. If I had I would've come. Which was a lie, Toya had left him on read that day and Dabi knew it.

He didn't know, or understand, what was going on with Toya, but it wasn't right whatever it was.

So at his first lunch break, he looked around for Toya and when he was nowhere to be found, he asked around with other students in his class or the hero course if they'd seen him, or if he'd been there at all.

_Toya Todoroki?_ They'd say. _He didn't answer his name when it was called out, guess he isn't here. Why?_

Dabi would say that they're friends and he wanted to see how his first day was. They'd nod and say if they saw him they'd tell him that Dabi was looking for him. Dabi would nod and walk away, but after asking six people about Toya's whereabouts and getting absolutely nowhere, he gave up and texted Toya numerous times to try and pry a response out of him, if he had one in him, or he could.

_Dabi: Hey! Toya! Where are you? Because you aren't at UA that's for sure. It's the first day, you can't miss it._

_Dabi: Toya, text me back please and don't leave me on read like you have been recenty._

_Dabi: Come ON Toya! How many texts am I gonna have to spam you with before you respond? Because I'm not going to stop until you respond, or I physically see you._

_Dabi: TOYA TODOROKI!!! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH IGNORING ME BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL FIND YOU!!_

_Dabi: Sorry, that sounded really weird, but I mean it Toya. I will go to your house and I don't care if your father doesn't want me there because he can kiss my ASS._

_Dabi: If you aren't at home, I'll look all over Japan for you. You know that right? You're my best friend and I worry when I dont hear from you._

_Dabi: And you know I have a reason to worry about you. Not hearing from you like this makes me nervous. Please reply._

_Dabi: Come on Toya, stop being difficult and reply to me, okay? I'm not going to be pissed at you, even though I definitely sound angry, okay?_

_Toya didn't reply and it didn't seem like he was going to, regardless of how many texts Dabi sent him, or how many times Dabi called and left voice mails for him. Nothing seemed to be getting to him, or he just wasn't replying out of some kind of spite for whatever reason._

_The only time Dabi had ever noticed Toya to do something like this was when E nji promised Toya he'd send him to UA. And now he wasn't here, so Dabi made the reasonable asumption that Enji had done something._

_Dabi: Right Toya, I'm coming to your house after school and I will let you know how pissed I am at you, even though I said I wasn't._

_Toya: Don't._

_Dabi: What the fUCK? You don't respond for however long, and when you do all you say is don't? I'm coming over and you can't stop me._

_Toya: Please, just don't. I don't want you to._

_Dabi: And I don't give a fuck._

Dabi waited out the rest of his school day before he went to find Toya. But throughout the day all he could think about was Toya because like he had said in his texts, he was worried and he had every damn right to be after looking back at Enji's history as a shitty father.

Once school ended, he texted his mom saying he was heading over to Toya's house and would be back for seven pm at the latest. She seemed hesitant but let him go anyway, but asked Dabi to text her when he got to Toya's house and when he was leaving, so that she could make sure he was safe.

Dabi got on the bus that Toya was supposed to get on and rode the now thirty minute bus ride to Toya's house. And as he did, he watched all the houses go by, which gradually turned into a more suburban area, which then became essentially countryside. He thought about how pretty all of this was, how nice it must be to not only live in this area but be able to afford it too. Dabi wished he could either live in an area like this, so he could see the beauty of the sprawling countryside, or he'd like to live in a penthouse apartment, overlooking all of Tokyo, and he wished he could take Toya with him. Give him the life he deserves, but there were so many road blocks standing obnoxiously in his way, it felt like he'd never be able to.

He got off the bus outside of Toya's house and walked up to the front door. He looked through the nearby window to see if he could see him inside, or anyone for that matter, but Dabi couldn't see anyone. It was like the house had been abandoned.

Dabi knocked on the door, again hoping Enji wasn't the one to answer it. He looked around nervously as he waited for the door to open and for someone to present themselves. Just as he went to knock on the door again, it swung open and again Dabi was confronted by Enji Todoroki, who somehow looked more pissed off than usual.

"Dabi." He said coldly.

"Mr Todoroki." He replied as he fiddled with his hands. "Is Toya here? Because he wasn't at school today and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"He's here, and he's fine."

When Enji tried to shut the door in Dabi's face, Dabi stuck his foot in the door so it couldn't close and when Enji looked back at him, he smiled patronisingly.

"I'd like to ask him if he'd be there tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind letting me in."

"No."

"If Toya's totally fine then what's the harm in letting me talk to him? Surely there isn't one? Right?"

"I don't have to let you into my house if I don't want to!" Enji seethed. "Now leave, I don't need you loitering outside my house."

Dabi sighed, and just as he was about to tak his foot out of the door and leave, he saw Fuyumi walked past thr door quietly and quickly, as if she were trying not to be noticed by Enji.

"Hey!" Dabi yelled to her. "Fuyumi! Come here!"

She stopped in her tracks and seemed to think things over in her head, before walking towards Dabi. She grabbed part of the door and opened it a little bit, against Enji's will, just enough so that she could see his face.

"What?" She replied meekly.

"Is Toya home?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you know where he might be? Its just, he wasn't at school today and I wanted to make sure he was okay and give him some notes I took from his homeroom teacher for him."

She shook her head again and this time, Dabi could see that Enji was glaring at her, like he was warning her to keep her mouth shut, but she wasn't taking any note.

"I haven't seen him for a few days actually." She said. "I assumed he was with you."

Dabi looked back to Enji as Fuyumi scuttled away scaredly and disapeared off into the long corridors of the house. He glared at Enji with angry eyes, just as Enji did to him.

"So where is he, huh? If he's not here, what have you done with him?" Dabi seethed.

"I haven't done anything to him." Enji replied nonchalantly. "That brat."

"Bullshit!" He yelled. "You've done something to him haven't you? Of course you fucking have you monster! You hated him the most out of all your failures so of course you did something! Because he didn't take your shit lying down!"

"Get off of my property now, or I will call the police!" Enji replied, looking down at Dabi almost like he wasn't worth the effort he had to put in so that he could rid himself of him.

"You're a hero aren't you? You're the personification of justice aren't you?" He mocked. "If you are, then make me."

Enji sighed.

"Make me you fucker! Carry me to the police station if you have to! I'm not going anywhere until I know where Toya is and that he's okay, but you know where he is don't you? You know that he isn't okay!"

Enji opened the door and walked out onto the doorstep, forcing Dabi backwards, as he continued to yell profanities at him. He tried pushing Dabi off of his property, but he just wasn't budging. So, he grabbed Dabi by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulders and began walking with him off the property and down the street.

Dabi was kicking and screaming for Enji to put him down, but as much as his kicks and punches hurt, Enji didn't put him down, and therefore earn't odd looks from passersby, from those who recognised him as Endeavour and those who didn't.

"Put me down!"Dabi screamed.

"You told me to carry you to the police station didn't you? That's what I'm doing, carrying you to the police station."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I'm a hero aren't I? The personification of justice?"

"Shut the fuck up and put me down!"

/\/\/\

Sana didn't know how much more she could take of her son's shit. Getting arrested for tresspassing when it was by accident was fine, but she just got a call from the police station, saying he'd gotten arrested for tresspassing again, but this time he'd refused to leave Enji Todoroki's property after being asked to leave numerous times.

Niko was coming with her to try and sort this all out. Sana knew she was too soft on Dabi, but she also knew that Niko could yell and tell Dabi off as much as he deserved.

She knew the punishment would be worse this time because he'd already committed the same offence and not only had he done that, he'd done so in the last year. She was scared she wouldn't be able to pay the court costs, or that he would go to prison and she knew Dabi wouldn't survive, and she didn't want him going down the same road as his father, Noah.

When Sana saw Dabi in the station, sat in handcuffs with clenched fists, she knew he was angry. She could see his eyes were watered over and he was trying his best not to cry. His knuckles were white and his eyes were concentrated on one spot on the floor, even when he was brought out of the cell and to his family.

The woman sat behind the desk, who happened to be the same woman as before, saw him and then his family and sighed.

"Is he a troublesome one?" She asked.

"No." Sana said. "Not really, he just keeps doing stupid things that get him into more troulbe than he intends to get into."

"Regardless." Niko interrupted. "What actually happened that lead to all of this?"

"He says that he went to see a friend, his dad wouldn't let him see him and because of some ominous texts he'd received from the friend earlier and the father's reported history of violence, he assumed the worst when his little sister said he wasn't there. He fired off and his father carried him here."

"And what did the father say?"

She sighed and pushed a piece of paper over for Sana to sign. "He said the kid was just being a hooligan and not leaving. The claims are going to be investigated and so the court date hasn't been settled yet but we'll let you know when its all been sorted."

Sana nodded and handed her the paper that she'd signed and then a sulking Dabi was handed over to her to take home. And not once in the walk to the car and the time it took her to get moving, did he lift he head up and look at either her or Niko.

"So are you going to tell me why we're in this situation again? Why I just had to pick you up from the police station, again? Why I'm going to have to pay your court costs, again? Why we seem to be going around in circles when you know clearly its wrong?"

He didn't say anything.

"Dabi, I want an answer from you!" She yelled. "You know you aren't going to get of so lightly this time! You're in serious trouble! Do you want to end up like your father?"

"I wanted to kill Enji." He said quietly.

"What?" Niko replied quietly as she turned to face him from the front seat.

"I wanted to kill Enji. I wasn't going to but...I was just so angry at him. I wanted to hurt him so much."

"Why?"

"He's done something to Toya, I just know it! Toya told me not to go over to his house, when I went and asked for him and found out he wasn't there, I asked Fuyumi and found out he hadn't been seen there in two days. Enji tried to brush it aside but I just knew he'd done something, and I refused to leave until I knew he was okay."

"I'm guessing you don't know if he's okay, do you?"

"No." He whispered. "And I'm scared."


	6. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't the same and they'll never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.f co.urse I spil3l3 appl3e juice o.n my l3apto.p and it do.es this.  
> O.n a serio.us no.te o.ne o.f friends is real3l3y sick in ho.spital so. I do.n't kn.ow when this next chapter's gonna happen but I'm go.ing to do. my best! She's in ho.spital3 in a different country so. I can't actual3l3y see her which sucks so. I have to. sit and wait until3 she gets better, so. there wil3l3 stil3l3 be chapters, but maybe no.t so. frequentl3y as befo.re.  
> Annabel3 xx

 

Supervised probation. That's what Dabi got sentenced to after attending court for the second time that year. He had to meet with a probation officer every week at the police station, he had to submit to frequent house and body searches, and he had to wear an ankle monitor so they'd know if he ever got within a metre of the Todoroki residence and so they could always know where he is.

People looked at him like a criminal now. He got glared at and the occasional bit of verbal abuse for saying that Endeavour was abusive to his family. The police could find no evidence of that, nor was there anything to say Toya did anything but run away. Dabi knew Toya would never run away, or at least he hoped he wouldn't. He hoped that Toya knew he could come to him if he ever needed anything.

Dabi was seen as the kid that tried to ruin Endeavour with no evidence. The internet called him a fraud and a liar. They all said he had nothing to back up his claims and that Toya had always been a trouble child and him running away was likely. But they'd never know the truth; they never would. Dabi didn't even know if he knew the truth either.

Dabi decided he'd stick it to Enji as much as he could. He'd done everything he would never let Toya do, just to piss him off.

He did get into the hero course after the Sports Festival. He'd not done too great at the obstical course, but then again, he'd never expected himself to do too well because he wasn't very fit. He'd done okay as the rider in the cavalry round because he'd phase out when people tried to take his band, and therefore they wouldn't be able to touch him.

But the area in which he excelled were the fights. Whilst he wasn't maybe the most athletic person, nor the strongest by far, he knew his limits well and knew he'd be nowhere near as physically strong as the people in the classes above. So he'd use his quirk so they couldn't hit him, then push them out of the ring somehow because there was no way in hell he'd beat them into surrendering.

But non of it in his head seemed to mean all that much, because Toya had never come back. He never so much as said a word or even gave anyone a hint he was still alive. And Dabi hated it. He hated not knowing where Toya was, or what he was up to, or if he was still alive because even that was up for debate. Dabi just seemed to lose his way in life, he felt like he was walking down someone else's path. His life didn't feel like his anymore, and it felt like it lacked a purpose.

Getting an internship later proved difficult for him, because of the reputation the media had given him as a liar. He did get an offer from some obscure agency far out of town and at first he was a bit disappointed, but when doing said internship it felt like a break; some kind of stress reliever even though he was fighting villains and was doing real work. It made him look forward to being a hero.

Then obtaining a hero license was easy, much like certain elements of the Sports Festival. He got on with his classmates well and they all worked as a team to get through all the tests and win. Most of the UA students got through, par a few.

Things in his second year got slightly easier. Most people had seemed to forget who he was and what he reportedly did to Endeavour, apart from a few Endeavour superfans who still berated him with abuse for trying to destroy their favorite hero with no evidence. But they were far and few between so he didn't get abuse all that much.

He'd also managed to make more friends, after convincing himself that Toya was never coming back. Whilst it still hung like a sad cloud over his head, he moved on because there was nothing he could do, apart from putting out a few search posters, which he did every so often when the council tore them down.

He'd also partially managed to reconcile things with his father. Even if they'd never be able to really be father and son again, they'd made enough progress that they could sit in a room together and Dabi not try to hurt him. Enji made him realise how nice it was having a father who wasn't trying to hurt you.

His father never hurt him intentionally, and it took Dabi a while to realise that. He just had habits that were too hard for him to kick, and that was why he left, so that he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't realise he did but the intentions were there.

Then came the third year of UA, and at that point Dabi had settled in peacefully and nicely into his life without Toya, even though he still felt like a part of him was missing, and that void would never be filled until Toya came back, or a conclusion to his whereabouts were met, but as of the start of his third year, he was comfortable with his family, his friends and his life.

The agency that he had done his internship at had offered him a permanent place once he'd finished with school and he had gladly accepted it, the main reason for that being the fact that it was far enough out of town that no one knew who he was or his reputation, and he could make a clean and fresh start. Even though he probably didn't need to anymore, it was more out of a desire to want to start all over again with no one knowing his name or his face.

The other reason being no one else would take him on, thanks to his well-known scandal with Endeavour, because unfortunately it had reached national or even potentially international scale. Everyone knew his face at least and he couldn't get away from it all. But on the bright side, he did gain a bunch of followers on Instagram who were all people that didn't like Endeavour; so there was that.

After graduating from UA at eighteen and settling comfortably into his agency in Kamakura, he soon became somewhat distant from his family because of his desire to separate himself from the world. He still talked to them but sparingly and the only thing he took with him from Tokyo to Kamakura was Toya.

He still put up missing posters and he still kept his eye out for anything to do with him but luck never befell him, until he was twenty, in a different way. In the form a niece that his sister called Takara. She was a treasure to the family because it brought Dabi back to his mother, his sister and now his brother in law and niece. But people, when they saw him, constantly noted the large chip that seemed to weigh heavily on his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/

Toya saw the missing posters everywhere and he knew very well who was putting them up, because no one else would. He saw the news playing on electronic shop TV's that sitting in the windows, he also saw articles online and videos about how much trouble Dabi managed to get himself into.

It was nice that he made the effort, to try and take down his father and get him punished for his crimes, but Dabi never thought about people's natural bias against him, and thanks to that he was labelled a liar and a brat. Toya knew he was non of those things but it wasn't like he could help him out.

He wanted to leave and start over and he realised that doing so may take sacrifice. It turned out that those sacrifices in question were his siblings and he closest friend, but by any means he knew he had to keep himself happy, and he wasn't happy in Tokyo. Granted, he wasn't happy right now, but he would be soon enough because he wasn't stuck in a toxic life.

Dabi wasn't toxic. Dabi was like a breath of fresh air in a world of smog, a rose in an empty meadow, a single star in an empty sky. He was Toya's world, his moon and his stars and whatever came in between. But he had to leave him behind, if he were to fix himself. Toya had every intention of returning once he sorted himself out, but he didn't know what Dabi would do because he knew he would be angry, pissed off and throwing things at the walls. But then again, he had every right to be.


	7. violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold can hurt, but Toya leaving Dabi hurts more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my keyboard still sucks but I'm doing the best I can with it. This fan fiction isn't over yet, I just got to the end of the rainbow.

It was a cold night in Kurokawa. The cold sea air blew around Dabi, blowing his black untied trench coat and his pastel blue hair gently in the wind as he stood on top of a small sand dune, overlooking the sea. It was dark and there weren't many stars in the sky, so he couldn't see too far out, but the calming sound of the waves crashing against the sand had become music to his ears in the five years he's lived there.

He dyed his hair blue a few weeks ago, from his natural black because on the anniversery of Toya's disapearence, he remembered something Toya ad said to him. At the time it had blown straight over his head, but coming back to it, it made Dabi think a lot and in any attempt to keep Toya's memory alive, he dyed it blue. Though it would only have any kind of significance to him, he didn't mind.

Niko told him, after he mentioned it in a phonecall, that it was would be a total bitch to dye, thanks to it's dark colour. She wasn't wrong. It had to be bleached and went very dry, but it looked nice once he had finished, so he didn't care. Niko later admitted it looked nice, and Takara said it made him look like a fairy, which he liked. His mother though, wasn't so happy about it, but it was too late for her to complain.

/\/\/\/\/

Toya was laying on Dabi's bed, watching him humerously as Dabi filtered through his wardrobe, trying to clear it out. Toya was amused because Dabi seemed to be attached to everything in there, explaining one small memory with each t-shirt, sock and pair of shorts. He was definitely the sentimentle type.

But the one item he carelessly threw away into the 'getting rid of' box was a light coloured blue item that had previously been screwed up at the bottom of his wardrobe. Hr didn't look back at it once as he continued to clear everything away and throw things into the 'keeping' box.

Toya got up and looked at the shirt. It was pastel blue sweatshirt with some english text written across the front. Whilst Toya was inherently good at English, he couldn't understand what was written across it. It looked familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it.

"Why are you throwing this away?" Toya asked Dabi.

Dabi shrugged. "I don't wear it." He replied. "Haven't ever. Not once."

"Why?"

"My dad bought it when he went back to England one time. I didn't care much for him, so therefore I didn't care much for whatever he gave me. It's just stayed screwed up at the bottom of my wardrobe ever since."

"It's nice though. Or it would be if you ironed it." Toya suggested as he held it up so he could size it up against Dabi. "I think it would look good on you."

Dabi smiled ever so slightly. "Do you think? Never thought light b

"Put it on."

Toya threw the sweatshirt to Dabi, who then put it on over the dark coloured shirt he was already wearing. The arms were a bit too long and the sweatshirt itself didn't really fit, but it was warm and fluffy on the inside so he snuggled into it nicely.

"I like it." Dabi said.

"But I though you hated it?" Toya smiled.

"Well I like it now that I've put it on. It's so snuggly, I can just sink right into it."

"Pastel blue is definetely a good colour on you. You should wear it more often."

"Yeah." Dabi grinned widely. "I think I will."

/\/\/\/\/

Whilst it was a happy memory to think back to, Dabi couldn't help but tear up when recalling it. He didn't understand how Toya could be so happy whilst his home life was how it was. Horrible, painful and he probably felt like it was inescapable. Dabi hated he didn't do anything, but then he'd remember what happened when he tried to do something, and the situation really did feel hopeless.

Maybe is Toya had been there, it wouldn't have gone so bad; there would've been someone willing enough, or stable enough to testify, but there was no one. Rei was seen as too unstable to testify, Fuyumi said Dabi was lying even though she knew he wasn't, Natsuo said the same thing and Shoto wasn't reliable either apparently because he was too young at age five because 'kids lie'.

He hadn't spoken to any of the Todoroki siblings since then either because not only would Enji not let them see him, he didn't want to because he felt like it would be inappropriate to, given what they said about him during the trial.

"Come on Sora!" He called out, and bounding out of the darkness towards Dabi was his dog, Sora, who was a Hokkaido Inu and Dabi's only close friend at the moment. They were inseperable, apart from when Dabi took him to the beach and let him off of his leash.

They began walking back to Dabi's little house that wasn't too far from the beach. Sora stayed close to Dabi's heels, leaping up to smell his pockets every so often because he had some treats in there, and after a while he fed one to Sora to stop him from jumping around.

Just as Dabi pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the front door, when he felt a light buzz in another of his coat pockets, then it was soon followed by his stereotypical Apple ringtone that he couldn't be bothered to change.

He though it wouls be Niko, or his mom maybe, to check up on him to see how he was feeling because they always did, so he rolled his eyes. But it was an unkown number; he answered regardless.

"Hello?" Dabi said monotonously. "Who is this?"

There was silence for a few seconds, the only sounds being what seemed to be a bustling street in the background.

"Are you kidding me-"

"Dabi?" The voice replied in a whisper. "Is it you, Dabi?"

"Come on, don't fuck with me. Who is this?" He spat.

"Hey. It's me, Toya."

Dabi felt as if he choked on air, because he couldn't beleive what he was hearing. He quickly composed himself before returning back to the caller.

"Toya? As in, Toya Todoroki?" He asked, whilst his whole body shaked.

"How many other Toyas do you know?" He said jokingly, trying to make light of it all but Dabi was having absolutely non of it.

"No! I can tell you're trying to joke about all of this but this is in no way funny! If this is a prank, you're a total bastard! If not, the bastard still stands."

He laughed. "I know, and I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you know." He spat. "It could've done after maybe a week, a month at most. But five years? No! Sorry isn't going to cut five years of not knowing where you were, or what you were doing! If you were even alive!"

"...is that the sea?"

"What?" Dabi questioned.

"Can I hear the sea in the background?"

"Yes." He said as he leat himself into house, with Sora trailing behind him. He sat on a bar stool in his kitchen and continued. "I live in Kurokawa now."

"Kurokawa? Isn't that an hour away from Tokyo? What about your family?"

"What about yours? What about me? What about everyone that loved you, that you left behind?" He whispered down the phone line with tears in his eyes. "I would've understood if you told me. If you ran away to save your life or something, I would've understood and I would've let you go if you wanted me to."

Toya was silent for a few seconds before he laughed airily. "You got me there." He said. "But how are they? Shoto, Natsuo and Fuyumi?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to any of them since the trial."

He grunted. "What about your family? How's your mom? Your sister?"

"My mom's good; she got married again to this nice guy. I like him a lot. Then, my sister got married too and I have a neice now, she's called Takara." He smiled. "My sister now insists I'm forever alone, and need to try to find someone."

"Well, are you trying to find someone?"

"No. I'm happily dedicated to my job as a hero thank you. And I wouldn't want to go through all this shitty relationship stuff without you."

"Can I come and see you?"

Dabi's face fell. "Why now? What's changed?"

"I've spent so long alone now and I miss you. I want to see you and I want to catch up with you. I want to walk down the beach with you. I want to see you."

"...Okay. I'll let you come but you have to promise you'll never leave me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as the driven snow."


End file.
